Phoenix Wright
Summary One of the brightest lawyers in the video gme judicial system. Phoenix Wright has proven to be not just a lawyer who stood up to nearly impossible odds. But quickly as one of the most memorable video game characters in recent gaming. He has solved cases even those that are over 15 years old in just mere hours and has shown to even to the hardest of prosecutors with an undefeated record that there's a first time for everything. Phoenix Wright's Qualities Hair I, JohnnyOTGS don't know where Phoenix goes or even does when it comes to his hair. But in some ways, it has gotten himself a lot of attention (possitively and negatively). Maybe it can be the new hair style among lawyers of all kind (except female lawyers of course). Confidence Though Phoenix can be at most times pessimistic. But the real best of Phoenix comes when he can see holes in the witnesses testmony and press at the right time. He can even show the right evidence at the right time and answer correctly as well. He makes even the most impossible case possible. Intelligence Unlike most heroes who solve their disputes with violence. Phoenix uses his intelligence to try to solve problems though soemtimes he loses his composure, but quickly regains it. He also leaves no legal stone unturned as he asks the right questions to witnesses and reads reports and evidence from cover to cover. He does anything to show his client not guilty. Phoenix Wright's Timeline High Point: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS, 2005) Phoenix has seen alot in the first 6 months of being a lawyer. Not only he won a case for his friend against Winston Payne who's known to defeat rookie lawyers, but he also met his childhood friend Miles Edgeworth and won against him (handing him his first loss ever), and Edgeworth's mentor Manfred Von Karma (also handing him his first loss). Mid Point: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney in Justice for all (Nintendo DS, Early 2007) Phoenix has done it again. He proved many witnesses innocence in just a few months. Though, Phoenix would've suffered amnesia for a while and the clown Lawrence "Moe" Curls would also handed him his first penalty. But stayed in the game and declared Maxmillion not guilty (especially facing Franziska Von Karma who wants revenge on phoenix for what he did to her father). High Point: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney in Trials and Tribulations (Nintendo DS, Late 2007) Phoenix would reminice his days in college where he met his girlfriend Dahlia Hawthorne (who ended up to be the killer of her ex-boyfriend) and his investgations that took him to a Japanese temple (in the US?). He would also look into his now dead mentor Mia Fay's old files to discover more about her and met her boyfriend Diego "Godot" Armando (who thought Phoenix killed her). Low Point: Apollo Justice Ace Attorney (Nintendo DS, 2008) Well, guess that things don't last forever. Phoenix would lose his attorney badge when he unknowingly presented forged evidence. After several years, he returns to the courtroom as he was accused of murder. He met rookie lawyer Apollo Justice who proved his innocence. In appreication, he introduced Apollo to his adopted daughter, Trucy. Phoenix Wright Fun Facts * The Japanese title for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is known as Gyakuten Saiban ''(Translation: ''Turnabout Courtroom). Coincidentially, every episode in the entire Ace Attorney game series had the word "Turnabout" in it (with the exception of the DS version of the first game which had an added episode called "Rise from the Ashes") Which is an add on to the reason for Phoenix's localized name. * The Ace Attorney game series was given high priase among gamers and Japanese enthusiats everywhere. One of the main reason for this is because of the good Japanese to English translation of the game * Phoenix Wright's court partner was some kind of female character. In his first case it was Mia Fey, for the rest of the first game and most of the second it was Mia's sister, Maya though Mia would return from time to time inhabiting Maya's body. For the first case in Justice for All and all of the Phoenix cases in Trials and Tribulations it was Mia's cousin Pearl who Mia would also inhabit from time to time, and in the DS exclusive case in the first game it was a scientist in training named Ema Skye, though she would return in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney). * In the original draft of the script for Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright was to retire from being a lawyer and to teach at the bar new defense lawyers, and Apollo Justice himself was one of Wright's students. Though Apollo justice being Phoenix Wright's mentor would remain intact, but Phoenix's future would be altered in favor of him not only losing a case but to be disbarred and become a bum.